Nightmare
by Rose Lupin 41319
Summary: Three year old Zosia wakes up from a nightmare to get the best type of comfort. A hug from her mama, her dad comes home and even a certain uncle appears with a present.


An hello everyone ! This is my first holby city fic :) I'm not sure if I like it or not as it is completely different from what I usually write but with some persuasion from Katie here is my first (of many hopefully) Zosia fanfiction ! I hope you enjoy it please review xxxx

Three year old Zosia tossed and turned in her sleep, wimpering slightly. Her Mama and Daddy were being chased by a huge,scary, angry dinosaur with big pointed teeth like the saws Daddy used to build the hut. They had been trying to help her because she was stuck up the tree house when the monster had charged through the trees and came straight at them. It had roared and she had screamed as it chased her family away, leaving her alone to cry.

Zoisa's eyes snapped open. She looked around the room in search for the beast. All of her toys and bears that looked fun and cute in the light made new angry, terrifying shadows in the dark. Suddenly the curtains blew in the wind and she jumped. Zosia didn't know that the window was open and she thought it was the dinosaur coming to get her too.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She shouted , jumping to her feet on the bed "Daddy!"

The three year old screamed as the door burst open and her mama ran in.

"shh Zoshie it's alright she assured her daughter, "it was just a dream." Zoshia buried her face in her Mama's neck, tears rolling down her cheeks . Her shoulder length, brown, wavy hair was matted with sweat and her bright blue eyes were like a rabbit's when it is caught in headlights.

Anya held her daughter tight whispering comforting words to her in polish and swaying her slightly to try to calm her down. This was turning into a regular ocurance especially when Guy wasn't at home.

Eventually Zosia calmed down enough to speak, "where's Daddy?" She asked as she pulled away so she could see her Mama's face.

"He's at work," her Mama told her for the tenth time that night.

"Why ?" Zosia asked.

Anya fought the urge to roll her eyes. If Zosia said the word why one more time she was going to scream."I've told you Zoshie he has to get money so he and uncle Jesse can spoil you rotten!" She replied referring to the numerous gifts the pair of them had bought her.

Zosia grinned, "yeah chocolate!"

"Exactly," Anya smiled to see her daughter happy again. It broke her heart every time she heard the little girl scream especially when she knew that it was only when her dad wasn't at home.

"Bee!" Zosia cried, reaching out and grabbing her mama's necklace.

"Bzzzz!" Anya buzzed tickling her, "bzzz!"

The bee game was Zosia's favourite. Ever since she was a baby she had always been fascinated by the necklace so much so that her mum promised it would be hers some day.

Zosia squealed and wriggled, "Mama stop!" She cried, "Mama!"

Anya stopped and put her back in her bed before she fell. She pulled the covers up to her chin and sat down beside her. "What was the dream about this time?" She asked.

Zosia's smile disappeared, " a big dinosaur was in the garden and it chased you and Daddy away and left me on my own and I didn't like it. It tried to get in the window before you came!" She cried as she pointed at the window.

Anya walked over to it and pulled the curtains back. "It was just the wind Zoshie," she smiled again as her daughter relaxed. She was just about to shut it when a car pulled up in the driveway, the light from it's headlights filling the room in a sudden golden glow.

"Daddy!' Zosia shouted as she climbed out of bed and ran for the door.

"Zoshie slow down!" Her mama warned but the three year old kept running.

However ,she slowed as she got to the stairs. Despite the fact she was a quick learner and had mastered the stairs before she was two her Daddy always told her to be careful as he had fixed lots of children's heads who had fell down the stairs and he didn't want to have to fix hers.

Just as Zosia stepped down the first step, the front door opened, "Daddy!" She shouted .

"Zoshie," Guy smiled as he seen his daughter at the top of the stairs with her arms wide waiting for a hug. He climbed the stairs and lifted her into his arms. " what are you still doing up?" He asked though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Bad dream," she told him as she hugged her dad tight, "you and Mama were being chased by a big dinosaur."

"Well it's a good job I'm a dinosaur catcher then isn't it," joked a voice coming from the hall.

"Uncle Jesse!" Zosia cried, pushing herself up over her Dad's shoulders so she could see better.

"Good to see you too." Jesse smiled at the little girl who he had always thought of as a niece. It had been a long shift and seeing her bright little face (if a little sweaty) made his night.

"How am I supposed to get her to bed now?" asked Anya, who had heard Jesse's voice and came out from the doorway of Zosia's room to tell him off.

"Lighten up Anya, I haven't seen her in weeks," Jesse answered cheekily.

"Yeah and I wonder why that is," Anya snapped. Guy had promised to be at home more often after his wife had went on a rant about how he was becoming a stranger to his daughter. Leaving early in the morning back when she was in bed , not to mention the nightmares ,but so far this was the first time they had seen each other in three days.

Guy looked up at his wife apologetically "Anya I'm so-"

"Later," she waved away his apology.

"Zosh,I was going to leave this for you so you could get it before you went to nursery but since you are awake," Jesse reached into a bag and pulled out a small red stethoscope.

Zoshia squealed "a stescope!"

The adults laughed at Zosia's attempt to say the word. Guy put her down and she ran down the stairs towards Jesse.

Jesse picked her up and handed her her present , "Thank you!" She cried kissing his cheek and hugging the stethoscope.

"No problem," Jesse smiled and ruffled her hair, " do you want to try it on me?"

Zosia nodded eagerly. She had been asking for a stethoscope for months. With a little help from her Uncle she put it on correctly and grinned when she heard the thump thump of his heart beat.

After a few minutes Jesse looked down to see the little girl rubbing her eyes,"Well I better go I've got a meeting tomorrow morning. " he said as he handed Zosia back to Guy. "I'm glad you like your present Zosh."

"Come on Zoshie let's get you to bed," Anya reached for her daughter but Zosia clung onto Guy.

"I want Daddy to take me." she demanded in as stern a voice as a tired three year old could.

"Alright then, let's go," Guy smiled at Anya as he walked past to put his daughter to bed for the first time in weeks.

"See you later Zosh!" Jesse shouted after them as he turned to leave.

"Bye Uncle Jesse, Thank you !" Zosia shouted back before burying her face in her Dad's chest.

Guy pulled the covers back on Zosia's bed , balancing his daughter on his hip and turned to see Anya enter the room. She smiled as she seen Zosia asleep in her Dad's arms.

"She misses you," she whispered, "she always asks where you are , when you are coming home, it's driving me crazy! And these nightmares aren't good for her sleeping pattern, or for her state of mind. She is terrified of losing us Guy, this has to stop!"

Guy sighed as he placed the Zosia in her bed (still hugging her stethoscope) pulled the covers up and kissed her head goodnight.

"I know and I'm so sorry but you know what work is like. Its been crazy the last few weeks and I just haven't been able to get away. But I'm doing my best and I'll try even more from now on. I hate seeing my little girl scared, especially when its down to me. Maybe I'll just have to knock Benson out , it might knock some sense into him!" Guy walked over to his wife and wrapped her in a hug.

"You wouldn't dare. Plus he might need more than that! " Anya joked, "I know you try Guy and I know its hard but please for all of us try to be home more."

"I will," Guy whispered , looking down at his daughter who meant the world to him. For her worst fear to be for her to lose her parents, she must think that it could be a possibility and that broke his heart. " I promise."


End file.
